paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Friend Ship
This is an episode from Marshall Universe. Summary The Crystal Pups find a very ancient spaceship. Characters Marshall Princess Tundra Dusty Frosty Story (Frosty is carrying pieces of a broken Warp Pad.) Frosty: Stupid broken warp...first the Communication Hub, ugh...now this is busted again...These Crystal Pups are a menace... (One of the warps activates, revealing Marshall and the Crystal Pups) Princess: Oh, ahah! Look! I was right! My plan worked perfectly! Marshall: Good mornin'! Frosty: What!? How did you know I was here? Marshall: We found a seeeecret way to track you, and we'll never tell you how, even if you ask nicely. (makes an akanbe face) Tundra: Frosty! We're here to— Princess: And you'll never get away with this! Frosty: Don't you Gems have anything better to do than annoy me!? Dusty: Nope, we're gonna— Princess: Prepare to be annoyed! Frosty: I don't have time for this! ( fingers rearrange into a blaster, from which a small energy ball begins to form.) This planet has an expiration date, and I'm not gonna stick around to find out when! Frosty fires the energy shot, but the force of the blast knocks her over. The shot misses its target, but hits a nearby pillar, causing it to fall over.) Princess: Wha—!? (Marshall activates his shield, protecting the group from the falling debris) Frosty: Uh... (laughs nervously) (Princess charges at Frosty with her spear) Princess: That's it! I'm taking her out! Tundra: Princess, wait! (Frosty fires a lime-colored beam which surrounds Princess, immobolizing her entirely. She then begins to swing her around.) Frosty: Ha! Sorry, but you're going the wrong way! (Frosty throws Princess back, where she collides with Marshall and thus causes his shield to disappear. Tundra holds the debris with her gauntlets.) Tundra: Get her! (Dusty charges at Frosty, using her spin dash attack. Frosty jumps out of the way, causing Dusty to crash into the pile of rubble that Frosty was moving earlier. Dusty's head pops out of the pile, and she shakes off the dust, growling. Frosty tauntingly scuttles away on her fingers.) Frosty: Hahahaha, you missed. Marshall: Princess! Princess: Huh? (Marshall nudges Princess off of him and chases after Frosty. Frosty hops on one of the warps, only to find that it doesn't work.) Frosty: AGH! Doesn't anything work on this cruddy planet!? Marshall: I do! (Marshall forms his shield again, and tosses it at Frosty like a frisbee.) Frosty: Huh? OW! Tundra: (tosses a large piece of the pillar) Dusty, catch! (Dusty grabs the pillar with her whip, and hurls it at Frosty) Dusty: Destroy! (The pillar smashes into the warp, completely destroying it, and the force of the impact launches Frosty into the air.) Frosty: Waaaah! Princess: I got her, I got her, I got her! (Tundra removes her gauntlets and begins to move backwards to try and catch Frosty. Princess and Tundra collide into each other, while Frosty manages to avoid landing on them through use of her helicopter fingers.) Tundra: Princess! Princess: Huh!? Tundra: Get off me! Princess: I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! Frosty: Wow. This is just sad. I almost feel sorry for you. (Frosty returns Marshall's akanbe expression before warping away) Marshall: Have a great weekend! (The gems look incredulously at Marshall) Marshall: I mean, I hope...her weekend is...not so great? (They warp back to the temple looking depressed) Princess: Okay, I realize that was a bit of a fiasco. But there's a silver lining to this! Now we know for sure that we can track her every movement! Whenever she uses the warp system, her escape pod will instantly detect exactly where she is. It's only a matter of time until we catch her, and when we do, we'll be able to close this chapter and finally move on! Right? (Tundra remains quiet as Princess waits for a response, noticeably apprehensive. Marshall and Dusty appear tense. The silence lasts for some time) Dusty: (Sighs heavily) Look, isn't there something that maybe the two of might need to talk about? (The escape pod suddenly activates, and the touch screen activates) Princess: It's Frosty. She's using the warps right now. (Princess projects a globe from her gem, a marker displayed around northern South America.) Look! This is where she is. We got her for sure this time. If she thinks she's got the upper paw, then she's got another thing coming. And that's us! Marshall: Well...at least Princess's optimistic. Dusty: It won't help. She can hand Frosty over on a silver platter, but it won't make up for the stunt she pulled to get Tundra to fuse with her. (Dusty walks to the warp, while Marshall stands there, in contemplation.) Tundra: Marshall! Let's go. Marshall: Woah... Princess: Ha! She's desperate. Look at this! She's cornered herself in there! Tundra: Mmm. Princess: We've got her just where we want her. Marshall: What is—? Princess: Excellent question, Marshall! What we see before us is an ancient interplanetary gem vessel. (projects a depiction of the ships approaching and landing on Earth from her gem.) Homeworld Pup Gems used these ships to travel across the cosmos and land here on Earth before the Warp Pads were built. But these ships landed here so long ago that there's no way they can be functional. Frosty's running out of options! Tundra: Princess! We can't waste time, let's focus on the task at— Princess: (Running ahead) Ah, yes! The task at hand! No more dawdling, let's go get Frosty! (Marshall and Dusty look at each other apprehensively, before the group heads into the ship, where Princess takes the lead. The inside of the ship is revealed to be full of plant life, showing its age. The group approaches the ship's control panel.) Marshall: It's more like a greenhouse than a spaceship. Dusty: Looks like Earth won this battle. (Suddenly, the gem projector on the control panel activates. The group stops in their tracks, as the projector reveals Frosty's face.) Frosty: Hahahaha! You gems really are as dull as dirt! Princess: You're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck! Frosty: ...What? Can you speak louder? Some of these communicators are gunked up. (Marshall grabs one of the microphones, brushes the plants off of it, and speaks into it.) Marshall: Princess says: you're the dull one if you think you can fly this wreck! (Frosty stays silent) Frosty: Hahahaha! Fly!? I'm not using this vessel to fly! I'm using it to trap you! (The entryway to the ship suddenly closes behind them.) Frosty: Isn't this nice...no more Crystal Pups running around, messing with my plans, destroying my things...looks like I've got you just where I want you. How does it feel to be so easily outsmarted, you clods!? Princess: No...! Dusty: Hey, uh, this is Dusty, I don't appreciate being called a clod, you clo— Frosty: Enough talk! Prepare yourselves for annihilation! Hi-yah! ( presses something off-screen, causing the ship to groan slightly before stopping. The group looks around in worry, but nothing appears activated.) ...Hyah! (Annoyed, she presses another button, activating the ship's laser defense systems, which were covered in moss. The laser shooters extend towards Marshall and the gems.) Ahah! It works! Yes...! Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die!!! (Marshall and the gems run around, trying to avoid the lasers. Marshall manages to avoid them and forms his shield, forming an umbrella over him) Marshall: Hey guys, over here! (The gems retreat under Steven's shield, while Tundra manages to spot a way out of the room.) Tundra: This way! (The group heads towards the hallway, the shield protecting them from the lasers, which bounce off harmlessly. The group manages to make it to safety, only for Marshall's shield to disappear and for Marshall to collapse in exhaustion) Dusty: You're on fire, Marshall! Marshall: That's three shields in one day! Not too sha— (Suddenly, spikes appear all around the hallway. The gems manage to dodge them.) Tundra: Move! (Princess and Tundra run ahead while Dusty carries Marshall. Peridot's voice can be heard in the background.) Frosty: SPIKES! How do you like my spikes!? (The group reaches the end of the hallway, encountering what appears to be Frosty) Princess: FROSTY! (charges) Tundra: Princess, don't just...! (Growls in frustration) (Princess slashes at Frosty with her spear, only to find that it is merely a hologram. The hologram separates upon the hit, but reforms afterwards.) Frosty: Heheheh, you idiot. (Princess, overcome with anger, slices at the hologram in a rage. Tundra facepalms, and the group walks up to Princess. Eventually tired out, Princess gives up her effort, panting heavily.) Tundra: Princess, stop. That isn't helping. Princess: I have to do something! I can't believe I walked us right into Frosty's trap. This is all my... (The Frosty hologram suddenly disappears as the ship begins to shake furiously) Princess: ...fault? (The floor collapses into a funnel beneath the group, causing them all to fall. Marshall falls past Dusty, who forms two whips; one of them grabs Marshall while the other grabs a loose twig on the roof of the ship.) Dusty: I got you Marshall! Marshall: Thanks Amethyst! (gasps) Tundra and Princess! Are you guys okay? (Marshall, hanging from the whip by his waist, looks down to see Tundra and Princess at the bottom of the drop in a small chamber) Tundra: We're fine! (Suddenly, the floor closes up above Tundra and Princess, trapping them within the chamber) Dusty: ...Crud... (Dusty, retracting her whips and carrying Marshall, slides down the walls and to the floor that had closed up above Tundra and Princess. Dusty and Marshall see a television-like screen that shows Tundra and Princess in the chamber. The two are frantically attacking the walls. Above the screen are three gears that are not moving) Marshall: We gotta get 'em out! (Tundra continues punching at the walls with her gauntlets, while Princess slashes at the walls with her spear.) Marshall:Dusty, what should we...!? Princess: Tundra...I'm sorry! Dusty: Wait a sec. Princess: Things weren't supposed to turn out this way. Tundra: (Punches the wall one more time) We'll get out of here somehow. Princess: That's not what I mean...I really wanted to catch Frosty to make up for what I did... (Tundra removes her gauntlets) Princess: I wanted to prove to you that...that everything could go back to normal... Tundra: Catching Frosty won't make things go back to normal. This isn't about Frosty. Dusty: Hey! They're actually talking! Marshall: Now they can finally work things out! (Suddenly the gears start to activate and turn, causing the walls of the chamber that Tundra and Princess are in to close in on them.) Dusty: Not if they get crushed! (Tundra and Princess start pushing on the walls, though this does not appear to do anything.) Princess: Please! Tell me! How can I make you forgive me!? Tundra: You can't! You lied to me! You need to learn that there are consequences to your actions! Princess: I'm sorry! I...I couldn't help myself! (Tundra kicks the wall on Princess's side, in an attempt to slow the walls down.) Tundra: I don't want to hear your excuses! Princess: But it's true! No matter how hard I try to be strong like you...I'm just a Pearl. I'm useless on my own. ( starts to cry) I need someone to tell me what to do. (The walls suddenly stop moving. Dusty pulls on her whip to bind two of the gears together, preventing them from turning.Marshall pulls on Dusty to provide support.) Princess: ...When we fuse, I can feel what it's like to be you. Confident and secure, and complete. You're perfect. You're the perfect relationship, you're always together, I just...I wanted to be a part of that. Tundra: You're wrong! I'm not as strong as you think! I fell apart over this. Indiana and Icee were in turmoil over how you deceived me. I came undone... Dusty: Woah, that really happened? Marshall: Hmm.(nods ) Tundra: It's not easy being in control. I have weaknesses too. But I choose not to let them consume me. I struggle to stay strong because I know the impact I have on everyone. Please understand, Princess. You have an impact too. There are times when I look up to you for strength. You are your own gem. You control your destiny. Not me, not Katie, not Marshall. But you must choose to be strong, so we can move forward. So I can trust you again. Princess: ...I understand. I can't give up anymore! Tundra: Good! (Dusty's whip snaps and Marshall and Dusty fall backwards. The whip disappears and the gears begin to move again, causing the walls to close in on Tundra and Princess once again.) Tundra: Princess, there's only one way out of this! Princess: Only if you're okay with it. (Tundra nods ) Marshall and Dusty: (Panicking) AAAH! What do we do, what do we do, what do we do!? (The floor suddenly breaks open, as Lynn jumps out of the hole, using her war hammer as a drill. She immediately then unfuses into Tundra and Princess. The two look at each other for a moment.) (Meanwhile at the Colony Ship control bridge) Frosty: Urgh, stupid button here I don't know what anything is AGGGH! Blast this old Gem tech! Where'd they go? Why isn't anything working!? (The wall behind her blasts open, through which Marshall and the gems enter.) Frosty: AGGGH! Tundra: Surrender, Frosty! You have nowhere to run! Marshall: The Crystal Pups are gonna get yoooou! Frosty: You really think this is the end!? Hahahaha...this, this is only the beginning...of my escape! ( points blaster at the ceiling. fires an energy blast at the ceiling and forms a large hole in the roof of the ship. flies away with helicopter fingers, towards the hole.) Well, I'd love to stick around and watch another one of your pathetic attempts to capture me, but I guess I'm just too smart for the likes of you lumpy, clumpy, clods! (Dusty is suddenly weighed down by Marshall , who has grabbed on to her foot) Marshall: I caught a Frosty! Frosty: Hey! Get your touch-pads off me, you Marshall! ( tries to shake Marshall off, and in retaliation, Marshall bites Frosty's foot.) Hey! (Dusty jumps up and grabs Marshall, who is in turn grabbed by Princess, who is in turn grabbed by Tundra on the ground.) Dusty: Yeah, Marshall! Princess: Don't let her go! Frosty: Graah! ( starts flicking Marshall in the face.) Let go of me, you, you...persistent...little...whatever exactly you are! Tundra: Frosty, your flight's...been cancelled! Frosty: Nooo...! ( Frosty detaches foot, causing Marshall, Dusty, and Princess to fall. Frosty, now freed, flees. Smoke appears to come out of the hole where her foot used to be.) Frosty: You'll pay for this, Crystal Pups. I'll get you back, just you waaaaait! (Frosty flies out of sight. Marshall and the gems look on, dazed. Princess stands up and looks up towards the sky, with a determined expression. Marshall gets up and walks beside her) Marshall: Princess...? Princess: It's okay, Marshall. Next time... (holds up Frosty's foot.) ...we'll get the rest of her. Right, Tundra? Tundra: It's a good step forward. Marshall: Haha! Foot joke! (Marshall, Tundra, and Princess all start laughing. Dusty looks on, still sitting on the ground.) Dusty: (Sighs heavily, in elation, that things are okay now) Finally. (episode ends)